


Theft

by MamzelleSouris



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Humans are icky, Vanity, Vehicle Theft (attempted)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleSouris/pseuds/MamzelleSouris
Summary: Sunstreaker is almost the victim of Grand Theft Auto.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Theft

**Author's Note:**

> A story written to try and lift peoples spirits, however slightly.
> 
> I've been watching fly-on-the-wall cop shows. This seemed a natural result.
> 
> It doesn't link to anything else I've written.

Sunstreaker knew he was attractive. His fellow Autobots might call him vain, or conceited, but Sunstreaker was anything but. He knew he was attractive, and what he needed to do to stay that way.

And if that meant using half the solvent on the Ark, so be it!

He was enjoying the sunshine warming the roof of his alt-mode. It was supposed to be a stake out, but Sunstreaker knew he wouldn’t see any action, not this far out. Jazz and Smokescreen had already reported spotting Scavenger hanging around a construction site, and the Constructicon had scuttled off, away from Sunstreaker’s position when he spotted the Autobots.

He kept a sensor out for Decepticons and relaxed back on his tyres. He was vaguely aware of the admiring looks he was getting. He didn’t want the organics to touch him, the oil from their skin would ruin his careful polish, but he was fine with them looking.

There were few mechs on Earth as good looking as him after all.

He was half concentrating on his scanners, and with the gentle warmth making him sluggish he didn’t notice the two young male humans approaching. They had watched him for a while, gradually coming closer, carefully not to pay so much attention that their fellow humans would get suspicious.

Sunstreaker hadn’t spotted two anonymous humans among hundreds of their fellows, but he wasn’t looking for them. He was looking for his fellow Cybertronians, specifically those with a paint peeling lime and purple colour scheme. So when the two humans popped the locks on his doors, jumped into his alt-mode and started groping under his dashboard, trying to find the wires that would allow them to start his engine had he been an ordinary Earth car, he was slightly surprised.

He flipped out of his alt-mode, catching the would be thieves around their middles and holding them up to his optics. The men wailed, and the passers by started getting very excited in the way humans seemed to, lots of running and shouting, and standing around holding their personal communication devices.

Glancing around Sunstreaker spotted a human wearing what he recognised as the uniform of the local law enforcers. One of the men in his grip regurgitated the contents of his fuel tank, fortunately well away from Sunstreaker’s plating. The Autobot dropped both men onto the pavement, in front of the enforcer.

“You can have these!” The enforcer opened and shut his intake a couple of times, but no noise came out. Sunstreaker snorted, and turned away, feeling the crawling, dirty feeling of smears on his finish. 

Ugh!


End file.
